Oregonball
Oregonball |founded = 1859|image = Oregonball.png|Front Oregonball2.png|Back |caption = Alis volat propriis|government = Republic|personality = Hard-working, accepting, independent, somewhat analytical|language = English (simplified) Spanish German Vietnamese Russian Chinese|type = Stateball|capital = Salemball|affiliation = USAball|religion = Protestant (30%) Atheism (27%) Catholic (14%) Mormon (5%) Buddhism (2%)|friends = Portlandball Salemball Seattleball Best friend Japanball Idahoball Coloradoball Son!|enemies = Commies He reminds me of someone...|likes = weed, food, beer, forests, wildlife (especially beavers), soccer, camping, hiking, skiing, Gravity Falls, The Simpsons, Nike, FDA-compliant salads, full-service gas stations|hates = commies, illegal immigrants, white supremacists, Rajneeshees, self-service gas stations|predecessor = Oregon Territoryball, natives|intospace = Yes |bork= doh doh |food = Pears, hazelnuts, chantarelle mushrooms (#1 crops) Seafood (dungeness crab, chinook salmon, albacore tuna) Japanese (kobayashi dog, deep fried sushi) German (warm potato salad, blood sausage, german beer) Beer (in general) Milk (stateball beverage) Salmonella-laced Salads|status = Also on fire|reality = State of Oregon|gender = Male|military = Oregon National Guard, Oregon Self Defense Force, Naval Reserves.}} Oregonball is a state of USAball. He is sometimes friends with his neighbors Washingtonball, Nevadaball and Californiaball. Idahoball doesn't exist. Oregonball likes camping in his state parks and skiing on his tallest clays. His flag’s front and back are different, just like Paraguayball. History Oregonball was born as a 3ball and later colonized by Russian Empireball, but was later later adopted by Canadaball and USAball. He officially became a stateball in 1859. Nowadays, Oregonball celebrates trying to split into Cascadiaball and Jeffersonball. He is also a popular state in pop culture, being the set location of many movies and TV shows, such as The Goonies, Portlandia, The Angry Beavers, and more famously, Gravity Falls. Like Montanaball, Delawareball and New Hampshireball, he cannot into sales tax. He overcompensates for this with one of the highest income tax rates in all of USAball. Like New Jerseyball, Oregonball prohibits self-service gas stations. Oregonball is also home to the deepest lake in all of NAFTAball. Relationships Friends * Japanball: My best bro who's an archipelago! Everything about him is awesome from his food, to his tech, to his animation and art. some of his people love me as much as I love him, too. * Taiwanball: Another East Asian friend! His food is delicious, as well as his imports. His mainland brother doesn't want me to recognize him but I just do it anyway. * Mexicoball: A good guy. I like his language a lot and his food is really good. * British Columbiaball: The best clay in all of Canadaball. He and I like driving and modifying cars together, usually street-illegal Nissan Skylines. While he doesn't have weed, he makes up for that with his awesome beer! * Washingtonball: He's a nice guy, but he keeps saying he gets more rain than me. He likes to hang out when I bring some weed along. * Californiaball: He's great, if not a bit conceited - I'm tired of him blabbing about being the biggest state on the west side. I do like his sushi though. Neutral * Idahoball: Not too much to say about him since he doesnt exist. I don't like that he hasn't legalized weed yet, but he makes great potatoes apparently. * Chinaball: Thanks for the food and people! No, I'm totally not friends with Chinese Taipeiball, why do you ask? How to draw Like almost every US state, Oregonball is a seal on a blue background: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a yellow seal of Oregon # Draw with yellow the script STATE OF OREGON (over the seal) and 1859 (under it) # Draw the eyes and you've finished. qY2FAni.jpg zh:俄勒岡球 Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:North America Category:Coffee Category:America Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Blue Yellow Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Oregonball Category:Christian Category:Funny Name Category:Replace Image